Sacrificial Transformation
by tsumetai-kamui
Summary: Yuurei is a lonely freshman who has no friends. Her body harnesses an ancient power that requires a sacrifice...


Sacrificial Transformation  
  
(Quick Author Note: ^words in these stars^ equal thoughts)  
  
Disclaimer: I also do not own any of the characters that I didn't create in this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yuurei's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit her eyes. Her parents were dead, so she had to make her own living. It wasn't so bad, it's just that she had to go without things. Sometimes these things were things that were needed. Today, it was window blinds.  
  
"Damn! The sun woke me up early again!" Yuurei said as she looked at her alarm clock, "It's only 6:00 too." Reluctantly, she got up and scrambled to her bathroom. "Great...I'm out of toilet paper and toothpaste." She frantically went to her Neon Genesis Evangelion Kaban bag and rummaged through it to find her wallet. She opened it and stared at the contents. "Only 1000 yen...That's not even close. "  
  
As she got changed (without the use of the proper tools to really get clean), she thought about the day. Her mind flashed back to her past...  
  
"Oh my god! Is that Yuurei?!"  
  
^Yeah...I remember when I was the most popular girl in my school. Everyone idolized me. I was the complete center of attention. I didn't mind it at all. I had a boyfriend who liked me, I had parents who took care of me. I even had an older brother, TK, who made sure to tease me.^  
  
"Yuurei, make sure you come straight home after you get back from Kana's house."  
  
^That was the night my family died. I don't remember any of it...I just remember coming home and seeing my family. They were all alive...I think I went to bed that night. During that night, someone broke into our house and murdered everyone but me. As I look back on it, I don't recall exactly what happened. Soon after the even, I was sent away to a mental hospital because I was breaking down. I thought my family's death was caused by me. That I was the source...That I was the one who murdered them. As I've grown up, alone, I realize how pathetic I am while thinking that.^  
  
"Yuurei? Who is that?"  
  
^After spending a year in the mental facility, they released me. They said I was mentally stable. I still don't think I am...When I arrived back at my high school, no one recognized me. They all ignored me. Even those who were my closest friends didn't talk to me...And they never would again...^ Yuurei's left eye twitched. She stared at her alarm clock, forgetting the time. "I wish I could disappear...Just float away. To forget what's happening and just perish. No one cares anyway." BRING! The alarm clock goes off. She quickly glances at it, this time for real, and panics. "Oh no! I have been dwelling on the past too much! It's already 7:30!" She grabbed her shoes and put them on, and ran out the door, trying to get to school on time since she no longer had a bicycle or a car. The metro was too expensive so she bought a small home near her school.  
  
Yuurei ran quickly to school. She flew across the sidewalks. One person had asked her once to join the track team...But when she tried out, they laughed and said no before they even saw her. ^Floating...I'm floating...^ She closed her eyes tightly, wishing for wings just to sprout from her back. Not realizing it, she ran into a man. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She quickly bowed to him, and ran off. She couldn't help but remember his face. He seemed too lonely the way he stared at her and everyone else around him.  
  
She sat down at her desk, relieved that she had made it on time. "Okay class, time for the group discussion..."  
  
_____________  
  
In the Next Chapter: Yuurei sees that man once again. Again, she wonders who he is and eventually follows him. Danger and More is shown in the next chapter!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, not much of a beginning. I basically did this chapter to show a quick overview of some part of Yuurei's life. It will lead to other events coming up later in the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This story has been on my mind lately. I've been thinking of video games and everything lately and I just finally decided to create my own fanfic of this story. I'm sorry if it doesn't come out the way Iwant it to come out. I apologize! Also, sorry this seems to short. I'll try making it longer!  
  
More Notes: Yuurei is japanese for Ghost, Apparition, Phantom, etc.  
  
Even More Notes: Yeah yeah. The Anime characters are coming up. Geeze. 


End file.
